


Of Dragons and Blackbirds

by Lord_Cain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Cain/pseuds/Lord_Cain
Summary: A short fic of Yang going undercover to investigate a hostile bandit camp.
Kudos: 5





	Of Dragons and Blackbirds

AN – This drabble was inspired by a prompt that I write in regards to Raven and Qrow hitching a ride on Yang's shoulders. Friend of mine on Discord saw it and ran with it which produced what you see below. His FF is SomeSortOfCat and he has a very nice STRQ story coming along. You should check it out. This is also crossposted from my FF.net account as well under Lord Cain55

OoOoOoOoOo

"Those are gorgeous birds," the stranger commented. "And so tame. May I?"

Yang grinned at the admiration of the Mistraline citizen, puffing her chest out a bit. "Of course," she obliged as the young woman tentatively reached out to pet her undercover mother.

_'Why the hell would you let her touch me?'_ Raven grumbled in that ever-strange telepathic warble that was her only way of speaking while in her feathered form.

_'What? Is she hurting you at all?'_ Yang thought back.

_'No. That's… Just the… ohhhh… Problem. It feels g-goo-Oh, right there… Good.'_ A funny little cooing sound from deep in Raven's gizzard was followed by a murderous look from mother to daughter as the latter stifled a laugh.

"What are their names?" the plain, but nonetheless pretty townswoman asked.

Yang hadn't been expecting the question. "Ah, right. Names. Uh…"

_'Better come up with something, kiddo,'_ her uncle urged from the shoulder opposite Raven.

"Right. This one here's Qrow. Like, with a 'Q'," Yang fumbled. The woman raised an eyebrow, but Yang was committed at that point. "And this one here," she continued, gesturing to her mother, "is Raven."

_'Really?'_ Raven grumbled. _'I see you inherited Tai's improvisational skill.'_

"Ah…" the woman replied, the tone of her voice making clear she either thought Yang was weird, boring, or both. "That's… Original. I guess."

"It's not," Yang answered with a shrug and a sigh. "It just keeps it simple when we're fighting. Th-that's my semblance. I can speak to and control animals. These two just kinda… Stuck around, I guess, after I got into a bit of trouble awhile back."

"Semblance? So, you're a huntress?"

"What? Uh—No. No, I… grew up on a farm… Had a neighbor who used to be one. She taught me how to use aura when I was a little girl, and I sorta developed that semblance around the farm."

_'Wow. Not bad, Yang. I dunno, Raven, she might take after you after all. You're the one with the talent for convincing lies,'_ Qrow commented.

_'Shut up, bird brain.'_ Raven spat back.

The woman, obviously not privy to the banter between the Branwen twins perched just before her, smiled. "Well, I imagine that came in handy. What kinds of things do you three talk about?"

"These two argue a lot," Yang said with pointed glances at both her mother and uncle. "Kind of annoying, sometimes. Qrow here has a bit of a booze problem. Seen him fly off with a guy's flask at the last town… Can you imagine how hard it is to track down a drunken blackbird at night?" The woman laughed a bit at the thought, and Yang continued, "Well, it was funnier when I finally did find him. Raven said she'd gone to look for him, but it turned out she'd stolen the guy's wallet while he was busy looking for his flask."

"Devious little cuties, huh?"

_'Who the hell is she calling cute? Ohhh—right—right there.'_ Raven said as her annoyance turned to pleasure at being petted once again.

"Well, traveler, welcome to our little town. It's not much, but it's home. The inn is just down the street. And… Fair warning, keep to yourself. Not everyone round here's the welcoming type, understand?"

"Thanks," Yang replied.

OoOoOoO

The idea here is that Yang went with Raven and Qrow on a mission to take out a bandit leader who'd taken over a small town in rural Mistral. As most towns are in Remnant, this one was well-defended and had a tall wall and natural barriers,

Since Raven is known in the area as the leader of a fearsome bandit band, and Qrow is known by reputation as well, they had to get into the town in a manner that few people would peg as odd... So they enlisted the help of Yang, who could pose as a traveler, get into the town's bars and dives with her feathered companions, and figure out just where the bandit leader kept his headquarters.


End file.
